


The Switch

by Stripesicles222



Series: RWBY Tales [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripesicles222/pseuds/Stripesicles222
Summary: You know it will be a long day when Weiss wakes up on the wrong side of the bed...Or the wrong bed...In the wrong body...Yang and Weiss wake up in each other's bodies, leading to laughter, frustration, and understanding.





	The Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by my good friend RandomReaderThatWrites. I highly recommend checking out their works.

I bite back a groan as I am blinded by the cruel brightness of the morning sun streaming through the window.

Sometime in the night I must have rolled over uncomfortably onto my back. It now feels as if there is an extra weight in my chest dragging me down as I push myself up.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed to stand up and start my day.

Wait a minute…Where is the flo–?

My train of thought is cut off as I tumble unceremoniously out of bed and fall onto the floor.

"Found it…" I mutter, answering my previous question.

But my fall brings up another: How the heck had I ended up on the top bunk?

Before I could ponder in confusion anymore, my team leader speaks up.

"Oh my gosh! Yang, are you okay?"

Yang? But I'm…

I look over to my bunk located under Ruby's death trap.

Sure enough, I see myself staring back at me, seeming to be as confused as I feel.

"Weiss?" my copy asks.

"Yang?" I reply.

My copy – apparently Yang – nods slowly in disbelief. I too am quite shocked.

"No," I mutter. "No, no, no. NO WAY is this happening to me…"

"Yang, what's wrong?" Ruby looks at me in concern. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright!" I shout back. "And I'm not Yang either."

"What do you mean?" Blake puts in.

"No, she's right," my body says. "I'm Yang. That's Weiss."

"What?"

It was obvious they don't believe us.

"Come on guys," I plead. "Can't you tell that I'm Weiss?"

"I don't know," Blake says uncertainly. "This is a bit farfetched, even for you Yang."

"But I'm not Yang," I argue back.

"Then again, she did get Weiss involved," Ruby says, ignoring my indignation. "And Weiss has never been good at playing pranks…"

"HEY!" I shout.

"Not as cool and collected as you used to be, are you Ice Queen."

I growl at her, but it is short lived as my other friends start laughing at us.

"Yup," Ruby manages between laughs. "They've switched bodies alright!"

I huff in annoyance and glare at my team.

Some days I truly believe I'm surrounded by idiots.

________________________________________

The situation wasn't brought up again until breakfast.

Personally, I didn't have much of a problem with it. Yes, it was weird seeing my body from the outside, but this had opened a whole new set of opportunities.

Of course, Ice Princess had to set a bunch of ground rules. Most were pretty much common sense: Don't do anything embarrassing, don't do anything stupid, don't do anything she wouldn't do, and so on and so forth.

"And most of all," she had said, "Don't you dare tell any of your stupid puns while in my body."

You ask me, I think that one was a little cruel.

As a team, we had decided that we should keep this whole ordeal a secret form the staff and other students.

It was a stroke of luck that JNPR is currently off on a mission, so we have the table to ourselves this morning.

I frown down into my cereal. Eating has never been as difficult as it is this morning.

Weiss is left-handed, which means my right hand is practically useless. I have to constantly remind myself of this and force myself to use her left. And muscle memory only does so much to help.

A quick glance across the table shows that Weiss seems to be struggling almost as much as I am.

I watch as my eyes briefly flicker red as she glares at her own bowl.

One thing's for sure, we are in for an interesting time.

________________________________________

When and if we ever switch back to our own bodies, Weiss is going to kill me.

I had completely forgotten that we had a written exam in Port's class today.

So it's safe to say that I was not prepared.

Throw in the fact that I'm still getting used to this whole left-hand-dominancy thing, Weiss will be lucky if she gets a C.

At the end of the period, I was more than glad to leave.

Of course, Prof. Port has other ideas.

"Miss Schnee, may I talk to you for a minute," he says.

I hold in a smirk as I see Weiss in my body start walking towards him until Ruby grabs her arm and holds her back.

"Of course sir," I say to the teacher. "I've got a few minutes."

He waits until all the other students had left before he turns back to me.

"Miss Schnee, you don't seem to be at the top of your game today," he said. "Is everything alright?"

I swallow nervously. Had he seen through our ploy that easily?

"What do you mean sir?"

"Usually you have your hand raised for every question and you are always the first one completed with the exams. Not to mention your penmanship today wasn't as flawless as I've come to expect of you."

"I'm sorry sir," I say. "I'm not quite myself today."

That was close enough to the truth.

"Do you need a note to the infirmary?"

I stop and think about his offer.

This could be the perfect way to get out of classes and would make keeping this a secret easier.

I quickly push the thought away.

Weiss would already be furious about the exam; I don't need to ruin her attendance record too.

"Not thank you," I say to Port. "I'll be fine."

"Very well," he replies. "You may go."

I thank him again before leaving the classroom where the rest of my team was waiting in the hall.

"What did he want?" Weiss asks.

"Nothing much," I reply. "He just wanted to congratulate you about being top of the class."

Weiss nods absently and preens at the praise. I am reminded once again how weird it was to watch oneself.

But more than that, I'm just glad she didn't ask about the test.

________________________________________

Combat Training…How hard could it possibly be?

Apparently very much so.

I was set to fight against one of the members of Team CRDL.

The first thing I notice is that Yang's fighting style is vastly different from mine.

Safe to say, I'm getting beat up pretty badly.

The surprising thing is that I haven't lost yet.

Every time Birdbrain hits me I get stronger.

It's weird, but I guess that when our consciousnesses switched, our auras stayed.

Which means my mind is working with Yang's soul.

I shake the thoughts out of my head and narrowly avoid getting clobbered in the face.

As intriguing as it is to think about, now really isn't the time to do so.

I dodge another attack before throwing out a punch of my own… which misses terribly.

Oh how I miss my beloved Myrtenaster.

Ember Celica is nowhere near as graceful as my rapier, and each recoil catches me off guard.

I have no idea how, but in the end I manage to win my fight.

Yang's aura level has almost reached dangerous levels, but I feel perfectly fine. Her semblance is truly incredible.

I sit down next Ruby and watch as Yang begins her match as me.

"Do I really look that uncoordinated when I fight?" I wonder aloud.

Ruby shakes her head.

"No, you're usually much more graceful," she assures.

I wince as my body gets tossed across the training floor.

But Yang just gets back up and rushes at her opponent, Myrtenaster slashing wildly.

Yang's recklessness doesn't fit my fighting style at all, but now that I've experienced hers, that impulsiveness of hers has begun to make sense.

Despite all odds, Yang also manages to win her match, even without the use of my glyphs. My guess is she had trouble getting them to work.

She comes and joins us in the audience as the next match begins.

"Good fight," I comment.

"Thanks," she pants. "Yours is not an easy style of fighting."

"Neither is yours," I counter. "But your semblance definitely came in handy."

She smiles at that.

"How do you even get your glyph thingies to work?" She asks.

I shrug.

"A lifetime of practice and concentration," I say.

She nods thoughtfully before turning to watch the current match.

I follow her gaze and we cheer on Blake as she takes on some other first year.

All things considered, this could have gone a lot worse.

________________________________________

By the time we reach our dorm room I am thoroughly exhausted.

In fact, I don't think I've ever been this exhausted in my life.

Weiss appears to feel the same. As soon as she entered the dorm room, she had collapsed onto her bunk below Ruby's.

"I am so glad there's no class tomorrow," she mutters. "Being Yang is exhausting and I don't have the energy to do homework."

I chuckle and let out a big yawn.

"I could say the same about you princess."

She waves me off and rolls over.

Smiling, I reach up to pull myself into my own bunk above Blake's.

But I forgot how short Weiss was, and she doesn't have very strong arm muscles either.

I jump and wriggle my way up in a much undignified manner.

Once up, I pant heavily, trying to catch my breath.

Over all, today wasn't all that bad.

Except for that exam. I am definitely going into hiding the day we get the scores back.

Other than that, we survived.

I mean, sure it was rough being Weiss, but I feel like I learned a lot about her.

I roll over and look down towards her and catch my eyes staring back at me. I could tell she felt the same.

We understand each other a lot better than we had this morning.

Now we can only hope that everything returns to normal come tomorrow morning.

There is no way I could survive another day without my body and my puns.

________________________________________

The following morning, three of members of Team RWBY awaken once again to crash as someone fell out of the top bunk, albeit much softer than it was the day before.

"How the heck do you two sleep up there every night?" Weiss asked painfully.

After realizing they had returned to their own bodies, there was much rejoicing and many puns.

It could be said that they lived happily ever after; but with these four, who knows?


End file.
